


Different Kind of Thing

by goldesque



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Cheating, D/s, Deepthroating, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Implied/Mentioned Ryan/Other, Light BDSM, M/M, Name-Calling, Or ryden haha, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rough Sex, Smut, dom!Ryan, sub!Brendon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 18:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldesque/pseuds/goldesque
Summary: They had never went this far. It had been nothing short of polite. He slung a leg across Ryan’s lap and bent down to nip and lick at his lips. Ryan groaned and thrusted his hips up, meeting Brendon’s as the other boy rolled his hips down. This was an intenser version of whatever consensus they had come to.





	Different Kind of Thing

They had never went this far. It had been nothing short of polite. He slung a leg across Ryan’s lap and bent down to nip and lick at his lips. Ryan groaned and thrusted his hips up, meeting Brendon’s as the other boy rolled his hips down. This was an intenser version of whatever consensus they had come to.

“Fuck, B, you know I have a girlfriend,” Ryan panted out into the other boy’s hair, who was currently working on sucking a hickey into his neck.

Brendon tilted his head back up and whispered into Ryan’s ear, “You mean that blonde bitch you’ll replace by next week? Mhmm… I can please you better than any one of your girlfriends can. You need a man to take care of your needs. God-“ Brendon let out a moan as he moved his hips faster- “They probably think they’re above getting on their knees for you. Well I know I’m not, baby… You’d be the one calling the shots. All you’d have to do is push- fuck- push my head down and fuck my mouth.”

Ryan’s voiced hitched, but he didn’t notice. Too fast and hard to stop and analyze. “Jesus Christ, you talk like a whore,” Ryan said before reattaching their mouths. He placed his hands on Brendon’s hips and slowed down their movements.

“I’m just talking to you properly, I’ve heard the way your girl talks to you. I’m surprised you don’t slap her for disrespecting you like that. You can do that to me, you know, you just need to get all that frustration out. Don’t even have to ask, you can just do it with no aftermath. You work so hard all day-“ Brendon let out a long sigh- “Need someone to please you, not whine at you.”

Ryan laughed at him. “Fuck, you gonna ride my dick or what? You look like you’re gagging for it”

Brendon dropped his hands down to the bulge in Ryan’s pants, carefully undoing the zipper and looking back up at him every few seconds. 

“Take your clothes off first. I wanna see all of you.”

Brendon took his time to slowly push his shirt over the curves of his body, giving Ryan the best angles of each part of his body. When he’d gone to undo his jeans, he made sure to give a shaky whine as his hand brushed over his cock. Ryan wasn’t sure if he’d faked it, but it worked him up nonetheless. 

When Brendon was completely undressed he’d strutted back over to take his place in Ryan’s lap and pick up where he’d left off. 

Once Ryan’s boxers were pushed down to his thighs with his pants, Brendon groaned.

“Gonna fill me up so good.”

“It’s not about you. Let me prep you.”

“Of course,” Brendon purred. 

Ryan stared at the other boy with dark eyes as he took four of Ryan’s fingers into his mouth, coating them in his spit. Once they were evenly coated, he guided Ryan’s fingers underneath his body and stared at the older boy expectantly.

Ryan thinks his insides caught fire from the sight in front of him, but he pushes it down, and focuses on getting him ready. He uses one finger to circle Brendon’s hole, teasingly, then slipping it in harsh and fast. Ryan could see Brendon’s reaction before he heard it.

By the time Ryan had all four fingers fucking into Brendon, Brendon was openly whimpering. Ryan dug his other hand into the boy’s side to silence him.

“Get into my wallet, babe, should be condoms in there. Pre-lubed. That’ll be enough, you’re all sloppy already.”

After Brendon dug out, ripped open, and slid the condom on Ryan, he started to slowly stroke Ryan. 

Ryan rolled his eyes and dragged Brendon’s hips up. Brendon got the message and angled Ryan’s cock just right to sink down onto. 

When he was fully inside of Brendon, Brendon began babbling again, gasping every so often, “Oh, God you’re big. I can’t believe your girlfriend isn’t always up for this, she’s such an idiot,” Brendon started to move his hips at a fairly fast pace. “Shit, I really needed to be fucked. This is about you, though, how are you feeling? Need me to do anything?”

“Quicker,” Ryan sighed out. Brendon really fucking liked to talk.

Brendon was happy to oblige and sped up his pace. “This’ll be what it’s like every night, you know. You could grab my arm after we’re done playing a show and take me against the wall. And then afterwards, when you finish with me, you can go back and fuck your girl. She won’t be as tight as me, though. Or willing.”

Ryan groaned again. Brendon was getting him close, with the way he kept speeding up the pace. “C’mon, hurry this up, B,” Ryan whispered into his hair. Brendon reached his hand down to his cock and started to stroke himself off. He steadied himself with the other hand and bit at Ryan’s jaw.

“Fuck, pretty, ride me just like that,” Ryan was almost there.

“Yeah, ‘m so close, your cock, God-“ Brendon whimpered as he came across his stomach, keeping up his pace for the other boy and careful not to get any of his mess on him.

It didn’t take Ryan long after that to come with a moan and Brendon finally let himself slump down, face mashing into Ryan’s shoulder.

“Maybe I should tell my girlfriend about this. Let her know what I expect from her. What do you think?”

Brendon smiled into his neck.

—-

“B,” Ryan said, shaking him. Ryan had turned the overhead bunk light on and checked his watch. 4 in the morning. 

Brendon whimpered. “Huh? Whaddyou need?” He snuggled closer in Ryan’s bunk, worming his way so he was flush against the taller boy’s body. His glasses that he put on and never bothered to take off were smushed against Ryan’s neck. Ryan thought it was endearing. 

Ryan hesitated before speaking. “You weren’t just playin’ last night? I want….” He trailed off, but the other boy spoke before he could regain his train of thought.

“‘Course I wasn’t. People like you need to be serviced. People like me…. accommodate.” Brendon liked this role. It was comfortable. It was fun, even, and even if they were just playing, it was almost too easy to slip into it.

“So you’ll accommodate even though it’s barely 4?” Ryan wasn’t gonna complain.

“Of course. Who would that make me? Being tired isn’t an excuse, I’m not your girl,” Brendon punctuated the last sentence with a slight laugh. Ryan froze. Fuck. He’d let himself forget about her for just a second too long.

Brendon must’ve sensed his tension because the next second his hand was skating up Ryan’s bicep and his deep brown eyes were tilted up towards him. “Hey, hey, what she doesn’t know won’t hurt her. I’m gonna blow you and you’re gonna come across my face and forget about the chick who doesn’t know how to get her man off properly, yeah? You know that I already know you better than her.” He mixed in reassurances to whatever it was they were doing. They were partially disguised as dirty talk, he didn’t want Ryan to fully register what they were doing and freak out. Hell, he didn’t want to fully register what they were doing yet, it was 4, he was still tired himself. 

“So…. blowjob?” Ryan tried to numb himself. He was never able to get into the everything-will-work-itself-out mindset, and sex would help it. Last night was so fast-paced, it was over so soon, he didn’t have time to think about it. 

Brendon didn’t want to give him any more time. He pushed on Ryan’s shoulder with a fumbling hand and climbed on top of him. He leaned down to connect their lips, and kept the kiss soft and drawn out. Part of the reason was the sleepiness still lingering, but part was to convince Ryan. To convince Ryan that he could play both parts.

Ryan lightly pushed him away after a minute. “You still sleepy?” he asked, voice rough. 

“Mhm.”

“Makes it better.” 

“Mhm.” Brendon sunk down to the end of the bunk, the end by Ryan’s feet, and let himself rest for a second. He was kneeling, doubled over with his face pressed into Ryan’s thigh. 

“You gon’ take those off?”

“Hm?”

“Glasses. Don’t. Cuter with ‘em on.”

“Okay, Ry.” Brendon snuffled when he said it and finally picked his head up. He drew his hand up to cup Ryan, almost petting the bulge in his boxers. Ryan didn’t protest, though, and Brendon continues to stroke him through his clothes. Ryan reaches down, guiding Brendon’s hand to push down harder, and he lets out a groan.

“C’mon B.” 

Brendon finally dipped his fingers down into the elastic on Ryan’s hips, pulling it down, slowly, until his cock bounced out. Brendon poked his tongue out and ran two fingers, teasing, along Ryan’s dick. When he finally wrapped a hand around Ryan, he stopped. Stared at it, his mouth slightly parted. If only Ryan had a camera…

Brendon kept staring, his saliva pooling in his lower lip. He was practically drooling on himself, and he lowered his head. When his bottom lip makes contact with the head of Ryan’s dick, that’s when he bothered to shift his gaze up to Ryan, looking out through sleep-heavy eyelids, through red frames. 

Then Brendon’s eyes closed. He paused, like he needed a moment, like he needed to take it all in. And it’s 4 am, and honestly Ryan was kinda over this, so he took his hand and planted it in Bredon’s hair. And he stared straight back at the other boy’s now-opened eyes. And he shoved him down. And the sound Brendon made was disgusting.

If he’s being honest, Ryan didn’t care as much as he thought he would. Ryan cares about Brendon, His Friend, but this is not that guy, This is a cheaper version, so far detached from the original that Ryan’s foggy early-morning thinking didn’t fully make the connection. So when Brendon gagged, he sighed. “God, just take it. Thought you could suck dick better than that at least.”

“Sorry,” Brendon said after Ryan’s grip loosened and he pulled off, too breathy and too quick. He said it like he should be the one apologizing. “Just need to- Just need to wake up a little.”

Ryan didn’t have anything to say to that, so he responded how he wanted to, and he shoved his head back down, and they’ll try this again. Nobody’s shocked when Brendon gagged again, slightly less rough this time. 

“You know if you keep gagging I’m just gonna shove your head down faster like how I want it. It’s not my fault you can’t do it nice and neat.” 

Brendon pulled off once again and replied, “No, I know, I’m sorry, do it how you want it,” with not a hint of the sarcasm that that message should appropriately be delivered with. He pushed his glasses back up his nose and sunk down again hesitantly, like he expected Ryan to do something. 

Ryan gazed down at him, just on the side of stalking rather than watching. Brendon got the hint and he tried it himself, bobbing, gradually picking up the pace. It was a slow increase, and he stopped a few times to catch his breath. At one point he rested his head down against Ryan’s hip for just a few second too long, closed his eyes, and Ryan wanted to get off sooner rather than later, and a quick slap did the trick. Brendon went right back to work, wiping his glasses on his shirt sleeve every so often.

“Can you just finish me off already? God, you’ve been at this so damn long.”

“Sorry R-“ Ryan’s hips jerked up and Brendon gagged again.

Ryan said, “I’m close,” as any gentleman would do, and he grabbed- pulled- yanked- Brendon up and off his dick. Brendon looked up at him, ‘cause he knew what was coming. 

“Is it gonna be on my face?”

“Where else would it be?” and Ryan came in streaks, and it ended up all across Brendon’s face and glasses. There was a string gathering near the bottom of his frames. Brendon took off his glasses, and he held them up to his mouth and wiped it off on his lips. He sucked his lip in, and when he was finished with them his glasses were spotless except for the spit he left. Ryan took in the sight, and in this headspace he thought that not much could really go wrong with this agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for the dick bouncing out line.


End file.
